The polymerization of vinyl type monomers that contain pendant carboxylic acid functionality has always presented some unique challenges. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,592 reports that the critical aspect is to provide complete neutralization of an itaconic acid type monomer prior to conducting the polymerization reaction, where complete neutralization is identified as having two moles of base neutralizer for each mole of itaconic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,744 reports that polymers of itaconic acid are formed at high conversion by an aqueous polymerization process of partially neutralized monomer solution, water, polyvalent metal ion, and initiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,910,676 relates to methods and polymers based upon vinyl type monomers that contain pendant carboxylic acid groups and ester group functionality. U.S. Pat. No. 7,910,677 stands directed at detergents formed from such polymers, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,915,365 stands directed at absorbent materials also formed from such polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 8,227,560 stands directed at polymers that again have pendant carboxylic acid groups and/or ester functionality and wherein the polymer indicates 13C NMR triads having a syndiotacity of greater than 58%.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,477 recites compositions to prevent and control mouth odor that employs a combination of a zinc compound and an anionic polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,321 recites deodorant compositions comprising zinc and polyacids of various indicated structures.